


Nicotine

by Glass (CatastropheCouch)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basically PWP, Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, Punching, a lot of swearing, butt stuff, hate!sex, lotta gay ahead, masochists & sadists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatastropheCouch/pseuds/Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is based off the song "Nicotine" by Panic! At The Disco (the best band ever <333)<br/>I hope you guys enjoy!<br/>Please contact me at my tumblr http://fandomsandanimes.tumblr.com for requests, comments, or if you just wanna talk to me!<br/>I also have a yowamushi pedal fic if you want to check that out!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off the song "Nicotine" by Panic! At The Disco (the best band ever <333)  
> I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Please contact me at my tumblr http://fandomsandanimes.tumblr.com for requests, comments, or if you just wanna talk to me!  
> I also have a yowamushi pedal fic if you want to check that out!

[P.S. [here's](https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=nicotine) a link to the official music video if you wanna check it out!  ^^ Brendon Urie is bae <3]

* * *

“Hello Makoto,” a chillingly calm voice declared behind the Kirisaki Daiichi player.

Hanamiya ground his teeth.  “Don’t fucking call me that,” he snarled, turning around to glare fiercely at the boy behind him.  “What brings you here, _senpai_?”  Hanamiya used the term in a mocking way, reminding Imayoshi of their days in middle school.

“Tell me Makoto,” ignoring the boy’s nasty snarl when he used his first name, “How does it feel?  Losing to Seirin?” Imayoshi said with a sadistic grin on his face.  He cocked his head slightly to the right, and waiting for the answer from his former kouhai.

“Don’t even fucking start,” Hanamiya said rather tiredly, turning to walk away from the Touou player, but he felt a hand grasp his upper arm with an iron grip.

“Don’t ignore your senpai, Makoto.  It’s just not respectful,” he scolded the shorter player, squeezing harshly onto the boy’s upper arm.

“Tch, as annoying as ever, aren’t you Imayoshi?” Hanamiya scowled, not even acknowledging the ever-tightening grip on his arm.  _That’s gonna leave a helluva bruise_ _…_ he thought, but refocused on the black-haired male in front of him.  “Why should I explain to you what losing to them feels like?” he drawled.  “After all, it won’t be long until you feel it too, Imayoshi.” He grinned sadistically, and had a lofty air around him.

“Hah, you wish,” Imayoshi said.  “With Momoi on our side collecting data on every single player, constantly and constantly updating it, Seirin will have no chance against us.  We will crush them again.  Don’t worry Makoto, your senpai will exact your revenge on them.” He whispered the last sentence in the shorter boy’s ear, and lingered, tempted to do something to shake Hanamiya out of this mood he was in.

“Hell no you won’t,” Hanamiya hissed through clenched teeth, “I will get my revenge on them next year.  Even though Kiyoshi will be out by then, I can still take down the other bastards who took me down.  Especially that fucking Kuroko Tetsuya.” His face twisted in a nasty scowl at just the thought of the blue-haired Seirin player.

Imayoshi cackled at the obvious disgust on the other boy’s face.  He didn’t even have to know Makoto to understand that the blue-haired shadow riled him up to no end.  He had expected him to break and instead he fought back, and that was really pissing his former kouhai off.  He roughly grabbed Hanamiya’s chin and forced the former to look him in the eye.  “Hush Makoto.  Just standing here and getting yourself bloodthirsty isn’t going to solve your problems.”  He trailed his fingers teasingly down Hanamiya’s jaw, trying to make the younger shiver.  However, Hanamiya just looked at the bastard with a bored look on his face.

“That won’t work anymore Imayoshi,” he spat.  “Find a new technique.”

“Alright,” drawled the Touou player.  He roughly shoved Hanamiya against a wall, and kneed him in the stomach, forcing the air out of the Kirisaki Daiichi boy.

“Bastard,” hissed Hanamiya through clenched teeth, swinging out to punch Imayoshi’s left cheek.  He succeed, causing the boy to suck in a breath.  Growling, Imayoshi knocked Hanamiya’s feet from underneath him, but the smaller boy pulled Imayoshi down with him.  Hanamiya took advantage of Imayoshi’s slight confusion and rammed his forehead into Imayoshi’s, sending the third year reeling backwards onto his ass.  Both boys scrambled to their feet, and Imayoshi grabbed Hanamiya’s shirt in his right hand, and yet again shoved the boy into the wall, a lot harder than before.  Hanamiya wheezed, trying to regain his breath.  “Fuck…you…so…fuckin’ much,” he spat, glaring daggers at Imayoshi.

“Is that what you want?” Imayoshi said darkly, with a huge grin on his face.  “You’re enjoying this aren’t you Makoto?  You filthy sadist.”  Imayoshi slowly rolled his hips forward, grinding both his erection and Hanamiya’s together through their clothes, earning a muffled gasp from the second year.

“You can’t… nghh talk bastard,” Hanamiya forced out.  “You’re hard too, so you’re just like me.”  With that, he tangled his hands into Imayoshi’s dark black hair and pulled hard, smashing their mouths together.  It definitely couldn’t have been called a kiss – it was far too rough and all teeth.  Both boys were practically gnawing on each other’s lips, bleeding from all the teeth marks.  Imayoshi’s hand roughly grabbed Hanamiya’s ass and squeezed as hard as he could, and Hanamiya’s arms wrapped around the Touou’s boy’s neck as his legs hooked around his waist.  Imayoshi hands began to wander under his former kouhai’s shirt, nails scratching Hanamiya’s skin and leaving angry red lines.  Hanamiya’s nails were digging into Imayoshi’s shoulders, bringing both boys pleasure.

“We can’t…fuck here,” Imayoshi said breathlessly.

“And why not?” Hanamiya whined, gyrating his hips to show his neediness for Imayoshi’s cock.

“Because we’re in a fucking alley dumbass,” Imayoshi growled and rolled his eyes.  Honestly his kouhai could be so stupid sometimes.  He put Hanamiya down reluctantly and dragged him off somewhere safer.

 

**_{Cross my heart and hope to die,_ **

**_Burn my lungs and curse my eyes._ **

**_I’ve lost control and I don’t want it back_ **

**_I’m going numb, I’ve been hijacked._ **

**_It’s a fucking drag}_ **

****

Once Imayoshi and Hanamiya were somewhere relatively private, their mouths clashed together in a fury of teeth and tongue, no dignity at all.  Imayoshi practically ripped off the smaller boy’s shirt and immediately set to work creating a masterpiece of bruises and bites on Hanamiya’s skin.  There was no gentleness present in Imayoshi’s touches - it was all about pain now.  After all, pain brought pleasure to the both of them.  Imayoshi felt Hanamiya’s hands slide under his shirt, nails scratching roughly at his stomach and chest, and let out a groan when they raked over his nipples.  Suddenly, his chest hit bare air as Hanamiya threw Imayoshi’s shirt over the boy’s head and chucked to one side of the room.  Hands roamed over warm skin as both boys continued to hungrily nip at each other’s mouth and lips.

Suddenly, Imayoshi extracted his mouth from Hanamiya’s bruising skin and knocked Hanamiya down to his knees, the words “Down boy” coming out low and gravelly, obviously affected by the third year’s arousal.

“I’m not a fucking dog,” growled Hanamiya, as he roughly yanked down Imayoshi’s shorts and boxers down, exposing the former’s cock to the cooling air.  A shudder ran down Imayoshi’s back as his dick was exposed, feeling Hanamiya’s warm, panting breath caressing his burning length.  It was flushed red at the tip, standing proudly out of a nest of black pubic hair, a lengthy vein running along the length of it.  Hanamiya’s gray-brown eyes were glaring quite sharply at the cock in front of him, reluctant to take it into his mouth.

“Come on now, you know you want it,” Imayoshi purred, rubbing the tip along Hanamiya’s lips.  The latter just turned his head, and this pissed Imayoshi off.  He reached down, grabbed Hanamiya’s head, and growled, “Open up Makoto,” and forced his cock through the kneeling boy’s lips.  “Bite and you’re fucking dead.”

Hanamiya’s eyes burned in defiance, and he kneeled on the floor, not doing anything.  Imayoshi narrowed his eyes annoyed, and with that, decided that the fucking brat needed to be taught to listen to his orders.  He fisted his hands roughly into the black hair on Hanamiya’s head, and began to fuck the boy’s mouth.  He knew exactly how much of his cock that the boy could take without choking, and thrust just past that point.  It felt so good to him, even after all these years.  He knew he would never tire of the sight of that arrogant yet oh-so-pretty mouth around his cock.

****

**_{_ ** **_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you_ ** __  
**So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do**  
 **Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine**

**_**Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine,** yeah}_ **

****

Hanamiya’s mind was reeling from the fact that Imayoshi had no patience today.  Normally it would take Makoto a lot longer to break the older boy, to make him give in to the savage and primal urges within him.  He felt as if he had _won_.  Since Imayoshi had decided to give him what he wanted today, he rewarded his senpai.  His tongue softly began to work around the cock sliding between his lips, earning a guttural groan from Imayoshi, which was music to his ears.  He threw himself into providing his senior with a much better blowjob.

****

**_{It’s better to burn than to fade away,_ **

**_Its better to leave then be replaced._ **

**_I’m losing to you, yeah, baby I’m no match._ **

**_I’m going numb, I’ve been hijacked._ **

**_It’s a fucking drag}_ **

****

Imayoshi was practically gone now, turned into a feral beast only focused on the fuck he was about to partake in.  No shred of his “high and mighty” attitude remained, only a snarling wolf, baring its fangs to attack its prey.  This makes Hanamiya extremely happy, because he just fucking _loves_ it when his senpai fucks him nice and rough.  However, both men wanted more.  Imayoshi pulled Hanamiya off his cock by his hair, and the former hissed in pleasure from the pain.  The older slammed the younger to the wall by his bedroom door, too impatient to walk the few feet to the comfortable bed.  Besides, that dulled the pain, which only made this _so_ much better.  Imayoshi roughly grabbed the grey-eyed boys thighs and hiked them to around his waist.

 

 **_{_ ** **_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you_ ** __  
**So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do**  
 **Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine**

**_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine, yeah}_ **

 

Imayoshi raked the nails on his right hand down his kouhai’s spinal cord, sure to leave marks.  Not caring about what the younger wanted, he forced two fingers up Makoto’s ass dry and _God did it feel so fucking good_.  It was so warm, and Imayoshi couldn’t wait to bury his cock deep in that perfect ass.

Hanamiya’s head hit the wall with a loud _thud_ when Imayoshi forcefully fingered him.  Man, did he love it when he broke his senpai like this.  He started to roll his hips in tandem with each thrust of Imayoshi’s fingers, and let out a slight shudder when a finger brushed his prostate.  “Fuck, senpai…” he panted, “Just fucking… **hngg** … fuck me already God damn it!”

A wide and feral grin spread across his face.  “Of course my dear Makoto,” he crooned, and slipped his fingers out.  He lined up his cock and then suddenly he was balls deep in Hanamiya’s ass.  At that, the former let out a groan, pleased.  Imayoshi had a bruising grip on his hips, and the wall was digging into his back just right.

Imayoshi didn’t have the patience to wait for Hanamiya to adjust, nor was he a kind senpai.  He immediately pulled out almost all the way, and rammed his cock back in _hard_.  With that, he set a brutal pace, fucking Makoto hard, and boy did he love it.  Groans and pants filled the room as the two fucked.  Imayoshi was marking up Hanamiya’s neck, apparently so the whole world knew who he belonged to.  Hanamiya’s hands were digging into Imayoshi’s shoulders so deep that he knew he’d be feeling that for a few days.

 

**_{Just one more hit and then we’re through_ **

**_Cause you could never love me back_ **

**_Cut every tie I have to you_ **

**_Cause your love’s a fuckin drag,_ **

**_But I need it so bad._ **

**_Your love’s a fuckin drag,_ **

**_But I need it so bad.}_ **

****

“Such a good kouhai, baring your neck for your senpai to mark you as he fucks you,” Imayoshi said, voice smooth as silk.  Hanamiya whimpers and the head of Imayoshi’s cock brushes against his abused prostate.  He couldn’t take it, it was all so good, so delicious.

“Senpai…” he gasped, “I’m gonna cum.  Please let me cum!”

Imayoshi’s only response was to speed up his thrusts, dig his nails harder into Hanamiya’s hips, and bite harder.

“F-f-f-f-fuuuuuuuuck,” Hanamiya groaned as he came, his cum splashing onto his chest, and a little bit on Imayoshi’s.

 

**_{Yeah, you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine_ **

**_Yeah, you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine_ **

**_Yeah}_ **

 

When Hanamiya came, his nails raked up Imayoshi’s back, and his asshole clenched around the invading cock.  The tightness was a welcome thing, and with that Imayoshi thrust a few more times, and buried himself deep into Hanamiya as he came.  He bit hard down on a nearby body part – a shoulder in fact – and rode his orgasm to the fullest.  It had been quite a long time since he had gotten to fuck his kouhai like this and he’d be damned if he didn’t milk this orgasm for all it was worth.

When they both came down from the high, Imayoshi unceremoniously dumped Hanamiya on the couch (hey, at least it wasn’t the floor), and gathered up his clothes, and put on his shirt and boxers.  He chucked Hanamiya’s clothes at him.  “That was great and all, especially since it had been a long time since we did something like that, but now that we’re done, I will have to ask you to get your ass dressed and out of here.”  The grin on his face could only be describe as shit-eating.

“Fine fucker.” Hanamiya stuck out his tongue childishly, and then pulled on his clothes.  He flipped Imayoshi the bird and then walked out of his apartment, slamming the front door as he did so.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm goofing around with my writing style and I don't like this one as much??  
> Let me know what you guys think! Was it too choppy, hard to follow, etc?


End file.
